The invention relates to flue housings of a coke oven with at least one cross-sectional regulating device consisting of frames on which plates are placed, which frames are alternately shut down on flues with the aid of a pull rod.
In prior flue housings of the type involved in this invention, the frames are mounted on parallel shafts which are arranged beside the entrance of the flues. For changeover of the cross-sectional regulation device from air supply to flue gas exhaust, it is necessary first to open one frame. Only then can the other frame be swung across the entrance of the flues, since the frames will otherwise strike one another. Since the changeover is effected with a single pull rod, an expensive coupling is necessary between it and the shafts. With this coupling, for instance, each frame must have individual bearings and operator levers which are attached by means of springs to the shafts and which must be engaged by bolts of the pull rod. One of the two frames is so covered with plates that a uniform heating is obtained in the furnace. On the other frame, the plates are so arranged that in the exhaust a desired flue gas velocity is obtained. Doors are provided on the flue housing for plate placement on the frames. Due to the specific damper positions, it is difficult with the above flue housing to place plates on the frames.